


Does It Get Worse?

by Wolfstar1



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abused!Itachi, Abused!sasuke, Anal Fingering, Angst, Cuddling, Deidrara is the mafia, Drug Use, Drug dealer! naruto, Drug dealer!sasuke, Fighting, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, High School AU, Itachi & Sasuke brotherly love, Itachi has lung cancer, Itachi loves Deidara, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Naruto loves Sasuke, No Incest, Sakura hates naruto, Sasuke Has a Heart, Sick!itachi, Smut, Top!Naruto, best big brother award goes to Itachi, bottom! Naruto, bottom!Sasuke, gang fights, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar1/pseuds/Wolfstar1
Summary: Sasuke and his older brother moved to a new city after Itachi was diagnosed with lung cancer. Running low on money, Sasuke meets Naruto. The blonde being the best drug dealer and running the underground. An unlikely relationship occurs for both brothers. How does a toxic relationship and dying brother get any worse?DISCONTINUED (most likely)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have promised a sick!character to another friend, this is not the Destiel one I plan on making!
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy! :3
> 
> I’m sorry it so short :/

 The street lamp illuminated the top of Sasuke’s head and part of the alleyway he was standing in. This deal was taking a bit longer than normal. He held the bags of weed in his hoodie pocket tightly. His eyes scanned for cops. After half and hour, footsteps could be heard. Another male body stood next to Sasuke’s and whispered, “green”. The younger nodded and passed it off to receive a handful of cash. They walked away not seeing each other’s faces, which is for the best. He took his hood off and pushed black hair out of his onyx eyes. He walked back to his apartment counting the cash, 120 dollars. ‘Not too bad’ He thought as he hopped the stairs to the first floor of the complex. Sasuke opened the door quietly, thinking Itachi was asleep.

“Sasuke..”

He was wrong. Turning around to see his older brother on the sofa with a book. A rather pissed off expression on his face. “Itachi” Saauke said a bit higher than he meant it to be. The older crossed his legs and closed his book. “Do you want to explain why the hell you were out at 3:57 in the morning?” Itachi questioned, his voice was too clam. Sasukes stomach flipped, He swallowed hard. “I ... ,uh, was out..” the younger Uchiha mumbled. Sasuke already said to himself that he would never tell Itachi that the money was from selling drugs. Ever since Itachi had been diagnosed with lung cancer He did what he could. The brothers almost don’t have enough to pay for the Chemotherapy. Sasuke said the extra cash case from him working a good job. He always hated lying to him. Itachi shook his head, “Please, tell me you didn’t do something stupid.” The long haired male stood up and walked over to Sasuke. “No I didn’t.” Itachi gave him a quick one armed hug then flicked his forehead. “I trust you, just don’t ever do that again. I about had a heart attack when you weren’t in your room.” Sasuke nodded silently. “Goodnight, Otōto.” Was all Itachi said before disappearing into his room. Sasuke let out a deep, shaky breath. He, too, went into his room and deposited his cash. They could buy groceries and pay rent this month. With a content sigh he flopped back into his bed. School started in one more day and Sasuke was not ready. He chose to ignore those thoughts, eventually succumbing to sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I’m writing on my IPod so please forgive my mistakes.

_Sasuke squinted his eyes as the screaming intensified. His father and Itachi fought on a regular basis, but this time it was about him._

_“I don’t blame him! I don’t want to live in this hellhole either! I wish he did get away from you.” Itachi yelled . A sickening sound of a punch could be heard and a gasp from the brothers mother._

_“You will NOT speak to me that way ever again, boy. I will not tolerate disobedience or disrespect. Sasuke running away did both.” Fugaku’s voice lacked any empathy, it was cold and demanding._

_“Then fucking do something that would make us respect you!” Itachi spat, then ran up the stairs to Sasukes bedroom. He knocked twice before entering to find a crying 7 year old_

_“Shh, why are you crying?” The fourteen year old asked sitting on the bed. Sasuke lifted his face from the pillow, his eyes were drawn to the forming bruise on his older brothers cheek._

_“It’s my fault! I shouldn’t have disobeyed, you wouldn’t have been hit..” the younger sobbed, he moved to hug Itachi tightly._

_“Sasuke, it’s not your fault. I know what it’s like here, I get why you tried to run. However, it’s very dangerous to do that. “ Itachi sighed and rubbed small circles on the younger’s back as he cried. Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep. His brothers laid him back on the bed and covered him with a quilt. Itachi headed back to his room, shutting the door. Unaware of his father going into Sasukes room and waking him by a harsh hit with a leather belt._

The raven woke up in a cold sweat. His breathing had became erratic and tears fell from dark eyes. Sasuke glanced at the clock, 8:48am. He took a deep breath, swung his feet of the bed and left his room. The smell of eggs and bacon almost over powered him. In the kitchen, Itachi was hanging up his apron when Sasuke entered.

“Good morning, I made you coffee and breakfast.” Itachi said sitting down at the table. Sasuke grimaced And sat down. “I wish you wouldn’t strain yourself, ‘Tachi.”

Itachi replied almost irritated, “Sasu, I can make breakfast and coffee. It’s not straining me. Besides, I wanted to have a full talk about why you were out.” He took a sip of his coffee, still looking at the younger. Sasuke pokes his eggs, “I was just out..” A small laugh came from the other side of the table. “No 16 year old is “just out”.” Sasuke bit his lip and thought of a lie. “I went to a liquor store and bought some and drank it at the park.” The lie rolled off his tongue so easily it frightened him slightly. Itachi sighed, “You know that you could have been arrested. Not only that you could have been mugged. I’m not going to punish you, but if you ever do that again I will.” Sasuke nodded dumbly. “I promise you I won’t. I’m sorry.” “It’s okay, don’t apologize. Eat now, we have to pick up a few things. Your Junior year requires a lot of shit” Itachi said while pulling his hair into a loose ponytail. As he did, several stands fell out. It was a sickening reminder. The boys ate and dressed themselves. The drive to and back from Target was silent. It was a quick trip, all they needed was a extra binder and more paper with sheet protectors.

“Sasuke, I don’t feel well. I’m going to lie down.” Itachi said when they got back, he headed into his bedroom. “Call me if you need me!” The boy called out. He looked at his school supplies and packed his simple black book bag. Afterwards he popped in a bowl of instant rice. Sasuke cleaned up and checked on Itachi, who was sleeping soundly. With a slight smile he watched tv on the sofa, trying to prepare himself for school again. ‘It’s always an adventure. Maybe there won’t be fangirls this year.’ He thought. It was a hope at least.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are always welcome! Comment how I can improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke starts his first day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> I kinda just realized this story is like Breaking Bad. Lol
> 
> DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

 Buzz....Buzz....Buzz...Buzz  
Sasuke groaned and slapped his alarm off. He rolled up and rubbed his face against his hands. ‘Fuck school’ he griped to himself. As he walked out of his bedroom a thump could be heard as he hit his toe. ‘Fuck life!’ With a huff he knocked on his 23 year old brothers room.

“ ‘Tachi, I’m gonna eat some cereal. Want a bowl?” A loud, sickening cough could be heard from the other side of the door. All in a second Sasuke barged In the room. Only to find Itachi bent over the toilet, throwing up.

“Jesus Christ..” the younger muttered softly. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it, afterwards laying it on Itachi’s neck. The older leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Thank you, Sasuke.” His voice was shaking slightly. All color was drained from the mans face. “I’ll be okay, the doctors said it would happen at first. My body’s not used to the Chemo. Just go eat breakfast and go to school. I’ll be fine.”

“Like hell, I’m staying with you!” Sasuke started to protest, starting to squat down to face Itachi.

“I am the adult. You are going to school now or I will drag you there myself.” Sasuke opened his mouth again, but was interupted. “This is not open to discussion.” Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded. Itachi got up, holding on to the wall. “Whatever, I’m fucking late anyway.” Sasuke muttered under his breath as he walked out of the bathroom. “Language!” Itachi yelled, before another cough. 

After a bowl of Lucky Charm and a hug goodbye, Sasuke started his walk to the school. Leaf High was reasonably close. The whole  way there, Sasuke though of what Itachi said to him before leaving. “ _You are strong. Be yourself and people will like you. Don’t try to be anyone else. You are important. I love you, please stay safe.”_ The large, glass doors of the school with kids running in and out of them made him gulp. “Be myself, be myself, I’m not worthless.”

 His chant was broken by a very pink haired girl that ran right into the raven. Knocking them both down. “Ouch! I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed getting up and pulling down her already very short skirt. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up. “I’m sure you are.” The pink haired girl smiled and blushed as she looked at Sasuke full in the face. “My names Sakura, again I’m sorry for knocking you down.” This, Sakura, gave her version of a sexy giggle. “Hn, whatever. I have to get to class.” Was all Sasuke said. Sakura ran off to gossip with the other drooling girls about the “new beefcake”. The first class was Biology in room 211b. He looked around and failed at finding it. 

“Hey, you need help finding your class?” A new voice called out from behind Sasuke. He turned around to find a blonde haired boy about his age. His eyes were so blue that Sasuke accidentally stared for too long. Long ago, the raven came to terms that he was gay, but that was on a need to know basis. “Um? Hello?” The blonde’s voice called out, snapping him back to reality. “Yes, room 211b.” The blonde nodded. “I have that too! I can take you to class.” 

“Thanks..” Sasuke tried to smile but failed. His mind was filled with  so many other things. “My names Naruto Uzumaki. What’s yours?” Naruto’s voice seemed so much lighter, and happier conmpared to Sasuke’s. “Sasuke Uchiha.” 

The pair entered the class room. “Sit next to me, please?” Naruto begged tugging on Sasuke’s arm. “Uh, alright?” They sat down and the raven looked around at the other students in the class. 

“You know,” Naruto chirped, “I feel like we could be friends, Sasuke.” 

“Why do you say that?” The Uchiha questioned. He never had someone flat out tell him they wanted to be his friend. 

 “Because, once apon a time, you sold me coke and weed.” Naruto’s voice was nothing more than a whisper. Before Sasuke could respond, the teacher walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments on how to improve.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke makes his first “friend”. More of the brothers past is uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I STILL SADLY DONT OWN NARUTO!

  Sasuke’s breath caught in this throat. He looked back at the blonde who was almost asleep already. The raven tried to take calming breaths. ‘Did I really sell this dude drugs? He doesn’t really look like a junky. How did he even see my face?’ Sasukes mind flooded with questions, ignoring the lesson. The last hour of class was nothing more than a small panic attack for the boy. ‘If Itachi finds out, he’ll kill me. Not to mention he would have me thrown in jail for a few nights to scare me straight.’ The bell rang loudly, Naruto woke up with a jump while the other students strolled out.

  “Naruto, can we have a talk. Outside preferably..” Sasuke whispered as he stuffed the Bio books into his bag. Naruto rubbed his eyes and stretched. “Sure! I’ll be in the courtyard, good thing we have a 10 minute break between class, right?” He sprung up, running out of the class. Sasuke shook his head and almost wanted to smile. He had to admit, the blonde was kinda cute ...in his own way.

  He walked out, looking down at the ground. The courtyard was at the middle of the high school so Sasuke got there easily. Naruto was leaning up against a smaller tree. The raven pushed past the other students, nearing the blonde. “Well, what did you want to talk about?” The blonde asked with a almost smirk. 

 “How the hell did you see me if I really did sell you drugs?” 

  Naruto gave a soft laugh, “I watched you take off your hood and I saw the side of your face. Believe me, I couldn’t forget a face that hot if I tried.” His voice has a elament of arrogance that made Sasuke grit his teeth. “Now, I really would like to be your friend. I’m currently running low on them.” Naruto glanced around at a group of teens that were glaring at him. He kicked off the tree. “So, eat with me at lunch.” 

  “If I said no, would you turn me in?” Sasuke asked skeptically. “I’m the one you sold the drugs to, turning you in would be a death trap to me too. Poor De can’t afford to bail me out again.” Naruto finally ended his rambling and looked at a almost glaring Sasuke. “Don’t you ever shut up?” He asked. “Nope!” The blue eyes boy exclaimed, popping the “p” in nope. The raven rolled his eyes, “whatever, I’ll sit. Only once though.” Naruto smiled happily and ran off. While Sasuke talked to him, the boy had noticed something strange about the other. Naruto, to him at least, was a hyper, annoying kid. Someone that didn’t give a flying fuck about anything. But behind his eyes said different. He looked sad, and almost alone. Sasuke knew the look too well.

When Itachi turned 18, he took Sasuke out of the house. They had to move into there uncle Maddaria’s house until Itachi saved up enough to buy a small house. Four years later, the two would find out that Itachi had first stage Lung Cancer. They had to sell the house and move into a smaller apartment, six city’s over. 

During that time, Sasuke felt alone. He stopped caring, his only goal was to help Itachi. It had been about a year sense he was diagnosed. And in that year Sasuke found selling drugs, while risky, paid well. That’s how he became a seller. 

The class bell rang. “Shit! I’m late to math!” Sasuke cursed as he ran down the hallways. He barged into the class room. “Mr. Uchiha, I presume.” The teacher said in a less than thrilled voice. He nodded. “Have a seat and don’t let it happen again.” The teacher said cooly. The only seat left open was one next to that same pink haired girl. The raven grimanced. As he sat down, he ignored the giggle from her. 

“Hi again.” She whispered. Sasuke nodded and went to writing the equation on the board into the peice of paper. “So, I’m assuming your new. Can I get a name?” She whispered in a “flirty” voice. “My names is ‘Fuck off’.” He whispered back not even looking up. Sakura gasped and let her head fall. A haughty huff of a laugh came from a long haired blonde girl. She wore too much purple and makeup for anyone to even want to look at her. 

‘Holy fuck, again with the fangirls’ inner Sasuke groaned. Thankfully, math flew by and he rushed out. Lunch was next. The boy took a tray and looked around for Naruto and say him sitting with a few other people. 

“Hey...” Sasuke said when he  approached the table. Naruto grinned and scooted to make room. “So, who are your friends?” Sasuke asked. “Oh! The red head is Garra, the brown haired one with red triangles is Kiba, the long haired dude is Neji.” Naruto said pointing to each of them. “Hey..” Kiba said after a few seconds of silence. “ Hello,my names Sasuke Uchiha.” Garra started a conversation after introductions. For some reason, Sasuke actually had a nice time. He was involved in the conversation and made some good jokes. The lunch period ended and all of them headed back to class. Sasuke made the foolish promise to sit with them again. 

The last three periods went by too fast. Thankfully, The homework was very simple. Have a guardian sign a rubric and a few math questions. Sasuke texted Itachi he was coming home. He got a response which was;

‘Meet you half-way. Can’t stay in the house any longer.’ 

Sasuke headed out, blending in with the sea of different people. Sure enough, Itachi was standing at a stop sign about half way. 

“Hey Sasu, hows the first day back?” Itachi asked flicking the youngers head. “Actually, it went really well.” Sasuke said walking along with his brother. “That’s great! Meet any hot guys?” Sasuke blushed against his will. “Itachi! That doesn't matter... How are you feeling?” The long haired Uchiha chuckled. “I’m doing fine. I swear I was going to explode if I had to stay inside one more minute.”

 The brothers reached the apartments. “Hey, Itachi, I have to go to work tonight. Don’t worry about dinner for me.” Sasuke said opening the door. “You sure?” Itachi questioned in a slightly concerned tone. “Yeah I’m fine. But, I need to finish a bit of homework so I’ll be in my room.” Sasuke said going into his room, cracking the door. 

‘Damn, today has been a crazy day. I wonder if I asked Naruto for some product if he would give.’ Sasuke wondered flopping on his bed. ‘Nah, probably not. We don’t know each other that well..’ Untill Sasuke left for his real job, his mind thought about Naruto. ‘No! Hell no! I do not like this boy! I know nothing about him..but maybe that why he’s appealing..’ Sasuke frowned and groaned out loud as he walked to his real job. He might have admitted a little that he liked Naruto.

‘Shit..’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I am a comments and kudos whore. Honestly, it makes my day talking to you all. Please leave some! :3 
> 
> Tell me how I can improve!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiyo! I Hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> BTW! I FOUND A SONGS FOR THIS FIC!  
> https://youtu.be/nOzz8qkbYcE  
> https://youtu.be/ZvU7PetX36Y  
> https://youtu.be/nqsO93O3uZo

Sasukes normal job was waiting tables. It was a classic and boring job but it paid well enough. His hours were pretty nice, 5:25pm to 10:45pm. His shift was closing, and the raven was cleaning off a table. The bar wasn’t in the best part of town so it didn’t suprise him no one else was in. As he cleaned,the door to the bar ripped open, startling him. A blonde haired figure ran inside and grabbed several handfulls if napkins. As Sasuke got a better look, the person had pretty long hair sectioned off and pulled into a ponytail. There body was pretty small and thin. 

“Um? Miss, are you alright?” Sasuke asked as the individual pressed the napkins to there stomach. “You can fuck off and not call me ‘miss’” snapped the other. There voice was too deep to be a females. “Oh sorry. But unless you buy something you can’t just-“ Sasukes speech was cut short when he saw an alarming amout of red on a few napkins that fell. The ravens eyes widened and took a step back. “Were you shot?” Was his brilliant question. The blonde looked up at him. Another pair of electric blue eyes meet his own. ‘Fuck he looks really similar to someone..but who?’ Sasuke thought. The blonde took more napkins and placed them to him. “Congratulations Sherlock, you figured it out.” He looked directly at the boy again, but this time with a gun in hand. “This is what’s going to happen. I’m going to leave and you are going to forget you ever saw me. Got it?”

Sasuke nodded, his face not showing much emotion. The man nodded and quickly walked out of the restaurant. “What the actual fuck?” Sasuke said under his breath. He decided to pack up and head home. During the walk, Sasuke remembered just who that random person looked like. ‘Naruto, he looked a hell of a lot like Naruto.He said something about someone named De so maybe a brother?’ The boy shook his head saying he would ask the other boy about it tomorrow. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice called out when the other Uchiha opened the door and walked in. “Yeah! It’s me, look ‘Tachi I’m super tired so I’m going to go to bed.” Sasuke passed Itachi on the sofa. “Alright, sleep tight.” It was hard for Sasuke to fall asleep. After what happen, his mind was flooding with questions. He finally did fall asleep because when he rolled over the sun was shining brightly. He glanced at his alarm clock. “Fuck! I’m already late!” Sasuke yelled, he quickly got dressed and grapped a gronala bar. He left a note for his still sleeping brother. He finally made it to the school, 28 minutes late. His biology teacher gave him a pointed look when he opened the door. Several heads turned towards him. “Well well, you finally decided to join us.” The teachers voice harsh. “I’m really sorry ma’ma.” She just huffed and motioned her head to the desks. Sasuke walked and his eyes caught a familiar orange and blonde combo. “Hey..” Sasuke muttered as he sat down beside him. Naruto gave a noise and covered his head in his arms. His knee was bouncing sometimes tapping the underside of the desk.

“Hey, dude are you alright?” Sasuke questioned, he didn’t really care too much about the answer, he was just curious. “I’m fine. Focus on your work.” The dark haired boy nodded and paid attention as Naruto keep his face hidden. The bell rang and the blonde jumped in alarm, fully showing a bruised face. Sasuke now was incredibly interested. “What the hell happened to you?” He asked, looking at Naruto. “None of your goddamn business. Let’s just go.” Was the other boys response. The pair walked along, and Sasuke started talking. “So, do you have any sibling?” He casually asksed. Naruto looked at him bewildered. “Uh no, not  biologically. I have a cousin, Deidrara. He’s basically my older brother. We look a lot alike.” Narutos voice became almost worried and sad. Sasuke nodded and supplied his own answer. “I have an older brother. His names Itachi. He raised me since he was 18.” Naruto smiled. “That’s nice. I kinda took care of myself until De came around. I’m still an orphan but De is my legal guardian.” The blonde explained. The two reached the class door. “Why are you asking?” The blonde asked. “Oh no reason.” Sasuke calmly said “By the way, I hope  Deidrara’s gun shot wound gets better.” With that Sasuke walked in, leaving a horrified Naruto out side the class door. He smirked to himself. ‘Payback is kinda nice. Now he’ll have to wait a full class to ask any questions.’ Naruto stiffly sat next to Sasuke and keep his head down. 

“We’re having a long ass talk after this class...” Naruto whispered and the raven nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Please please leave kudos and comments! They mean so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot gets uncovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW! I KNOW THERES A LOT OF SASUKE AND ITACHI AND NOT TOO MUCH SASUNARU, BUT REST ASSURED THAT ITS COMMING SOON!

Naruto keep glancing at the clock on the classroom wall. Sasuke seemed to ignore this and continue with his work. When the bell rang, Naruto took a deep breath and stood up, waiting with forced patients as Sasuke packed up. Sasuke laughed to himself at Narutos clear worry. “Can’t you pack faster?!” The blonde snapped . “I’m working on it.” Sasuke said as he zipped up his book bag. The dark haired boy stood and stared walking with the other at his heals. In an more empty hall, Sasuke stopped walking. “So, what do you wanna talk about?” His voice was bored. The blonde looked outraged. “I mean the fact you knew De had a bullet hole in him!” Naruto hissed.

”oh that.” Sasuke started, “I work in that bar in the slums. I’m cleaning a table when he runs in and grab a a handful of napkins so try’s to stop the bleeding.” Naruto look startled. “In all honestly, he kinda surprised me when he pulled out the gun.”

”Have you said anything?” Naruto asked softly. “No, but I might.” Sasuke laughed in his mind. He had a perfect plan. “What would it take to keep you quiet?” The blondes voice was low and his words seemed unsure. Sasuke already a had an answer.  “Drugs, no charge. I can pick out what I want from your gangs stock.” Naruto bit his lip in thought. 

‘Why the hell is he cute when he does that?!’ Sasuke said in his mind.

“Fine, meet me here at this time.” Naruto wote an address and time on a slip of paper and handed it to Sasuke. “I know this doesn’t really matter, but please don’t tell anyone. The Akatsuki is the only family I have left.” Naruto basically whispered what he said before he ran to his next class. 

Sasuke actually felt bad for the blonde. He couldn’t imagine being alone and that’s what almost happened to Naruto. The raven huffed and headed of to his next class. ‘Even if I wanted to befriend him, which I totally don’t, he would turn me down. I’ve kinda been an ass to him..’ Sasuke thought. Unfortunately, the school work cleared his head from anything else. As soon as lunch rolled around, Sasuke had no idea where to sit. That is until Naruto walked to him. “Uh, if you want to still sit with us you can.” For a split second they made eye contact and Naruto accidentally  blushed a little. Sasuke didn’t see it, he was honestly too surprised to say anything. “Yeah, sure.” The two walked over to the table and Sasuke said hello to Kiba and Garra. Naruto was very silent the whole lunch period. No one really said much, except for goodbye at the end. Sasuke opened his locker , took out a book then closed it and almost had a heart attack. A blonde haired girl and that pink haired girl were standing a little too close to him. 

“Hi there Sasuke! My names Ino, but you can call me baby anytime.” The raven actually had to swallow the acid that came up. The pink haired girl looked out raged. “tough luck, Ino-pig! Sasuke clearly likes my more, right?” Sakura said happily. “Uhh, I rather dislike both of you. So please fuck off.” Sasuke said pushing between them and going to class. ‘That was repulsive. They smelt like a whole malls worth of perfume.’ 

It was almost time for class and school to be over but a buzz from The ravens pocket made him look. 

From: Itachi

’Sasuke I have to go to the hospital. I’m going to be fine, so don’t freak out. The address the 456 Everest Lane.’ 

Sasuke stood up rather loudly. “I’m so sorry Mrs. Vaughn but I have to go to the hospital.” He gabbed his books and ran out the doors. The hospital actually wasn’t too far away from the school, about 10 minutes. It took the raven less. He barged in and jogged to the receptionist. “I’m here for a Itachi Uchiha.” The lady smiled, “he’s in room 320.” The boy nodded and sprinted to the elevator. As soon as he found the room he took a deep breath, in all honesty expecting the worst. The opened the door to find his brother sitting up and reading a magazine. 

“Oh Sasuke, I didn’t think you would leave school early.” Itachi said calmly. “Why the hell do you mean? Of course I’m gonna leave when you say your in the hospital!” Sasuke said throwing the school books in a chair and went to hug his brother. “I’m okay Sasuke. I just blacked out for a few minutes.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and have a weak laugh. “Yeah, only blacked out.” Just as the younger was about to speak the doctor opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel like I’m messing up the story.. sorry if I did. Any-who, please leave a comment and kudos! The more I get the faster I update.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasunaru moment!! And other stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> PS! THE AKATSUKI MEMEBERS ARE THE NORMAL ONES PLUS OTHER PEOPLE I RANDOMLY ADDED. 
> 
> Announcement!! We have reached a little over 500 hits!! Thank you everyone for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It really means a lot! Love you all!!

The doctor walked in giving a look to Sasuke. “I’m assuming this is your brother?” He asked reviewing something on his clipboard. “Yes, this is Sasuke.” Itachi said, his voice still remarkably calm. “Ok, so here’s the deal, Mr. Uchiha. You blacked out form a coughing fit and lack of air. However, you are fine. The tests don’t show anything alarming. If you want to leave we can discharge you right away.” The doctor explained. Sasuke gave a look to his brother. “I would like to go home. Would I be alright to walk about 5 blocks to my home?” The doctor seemed to think. “I rather you not, we have a bus that comes around. I would feel better if you just took the bus.” 

“Excuse me, doctor” Sasuke began, “how is Itachi? Has the chemo worked?” The doctor took off his glasses. “He’s only had the chemo a few times I believe. I will take some time.” With that the man left the room. Sasuke looked at the floor. “Let’s go to the bus.” Itachi said softly. Itachi stood up and not two seconds later, Sasuke was hugging him tightly. Tears were in the youngest eyes. “Itachi, please tell me youre not going to die.” Sasuke said not caring if he cried. 

“No, little brother. I’m going to be fine. I promise.” With that, Sasuke detached from his brother and swiped the tear from his eyes. Sasuke nodded and the two left the hospital, going only a short walking distance outside to get to the bus stop. The bus itself was mostly clean and took them right outside there apartment complex.

When they were inside, Sasuke sat down in the kitchen. “‘Tachi, how do you know if you like someone?” The older man spun around, eyes wide. “You like someone?!” He nearly shouted. “Yes, well maybe. He,uh, doesn’t really care for me.” Itachi was still frozen. “My brother, with the heart of stone persona, likes someone? It a miracle..” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Just answer the question dumbass!” His brother smiled and sat down. “Well. They make you happy, or laugh. They make you feel important. Of course if you don’t know them that well, you may just be attracted to the outside.” Sasuke thought for a moment. He had only known Naruto for a few days, but in those days he knew a bit about him. He did make the raven laugh, and he was attractive. “I think I messed up any chance with him. I was kind of an asshole.”

“Here’s a simple fix, stop being an asshole and ask him to forgive you.” Itachi said, getting up and going to the sofa.  ‘Maybe I can try again..’ Sasuke thought. The younger Uchiha went into his room and waited until 1:35am. That’s when he had to meet The blonde. Sneaking out of the apartment was easy. Itachi was asleep in his room and the door was silent enough. 

The air was cool against Sasukes face. He looked at the slip of paper and then looked for the address. Turns out the address was a shipping port. Dock 201 to be exact. He was honestly pretty tired. The walk had been longer than he hoped. Sasuke looked around, then saw several people in black with red clouds. ‘Well, here we go.’ The raven wasn’t dumb enough to go unarmed, so be brought along his trusty butterfly knife and the gun Itachi told him so many times not to touch. He walked to the people. There were at least 6 people. The tall blonde man was currently talking with Naruto, while a red head spoke with a woman with purple hair and papers in her hands. 

Naruto looked over his cousins shoulder to see Sasuke. “He’s here.” His voice seemed much rougher. The rest of the members looked at him and a few even laughed. Deidara stepped forward,  “We meet again, Mr. Sasuke Uchiha.” The raven gave a false smile. “I’m impressed to see you up after you were wounded.” The dock seemed to go quiet. “Here’s the deal, you threatened my cousin. We don’t take that lightly around here.” Deidrara’s voice grew dark. “It’s important that there are no lose ends.” Naruto suddenly looked alarmed, his head swiveling to look at Sasuke then Deidara. Sasuke got a bad feeling and put his hand closer to his gun. 

“I do apologize that it has to be this way.” With that the blonde took out a gun along with the red head and a few others. Sasuke closed his eyes, ‘This is it, I’m going to die..’ he thought. 

“N-No! Stop please!” Naruto’s voice ran out. Sasuke opened his eyes to see the blonde standing before him. “You never said you were going to kill him,De!” Sasuke was too surprised to say anything.  All of the people looked surprised. Deidara sighed and pointed his gun down and motioned for everyone else to do the same. “Fucking bastard..”Naruto mumbled under his breath. “So what do we do with him?” The red head asked. “I have an idea.” Naruto said, “let him in to the Akatsuki. Not high level, just selling drugs. That way we can keep an eye on him.” Again, everyone looked surprised, then the girl spoke. “I think it’s a good idea, but what if he refused?” Naruto looked at a still frozen Sasuke. “Then I guess we kill him.” 

“So, I either join you or die?” Sasuke said after a moment. “I happen to like the idea.” Deidrara said. Sasuke swallowed thickly, his heart thumping and his head swimming. “Will I keep any of the money from selling?” Deidrara smiled a little, looking between Naruto to Sasuke. “Sure, but we get 50%. No other deals.” Sasuke nodded. “Perfect! Now that’s worked out and we can go home now.” Deidrara said happily. 

Everyone else had left the docks except for the raven and the blonde. “Why did you save me?” Sasuke asked at last. Naruto looked into the others eyes. “I guess, when you’re as hot as you are, you shouldn’t let a body go to waist.” With those final words Naruto ran off the docks, leaving a even more shocked Sasuke.

’what the hell have I gotten myself into?’ Sasuke asked himself as he walked home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a comment of how I can get better and leave some kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke And Naruto have a long talk and Itachi starts to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sasuke had stumbled and ran the rest of the way home. He tried to calm his breathing as he opened the door. Thankfully, Itachi was still asleep. The younger boy went straight into his room and promptly feel asleep on his bed. The next morning, Itachi banged on his door. 

“Sasuke! Get your sleepy ass up and get to school!” The raven groaned and shot out a curse at his brother. He left his room after he was dressed.

”holy shit, Sasuke. You look horrible.” Itachi said pouring himself coffee. Sasuke gave a weak mocking smile. “You look a Calvin Klein model too, ‘Tachi.” Sasuke grabbed his pop tart and munched on one. Itachi put his mug down and pushed back a collection of hair behind his ear. “Should I even ask where you were last night?” He asked, noting even looking at Sasuke. 

“What do you mean I was-“ Sasuke started to say but was caught off quickly. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Sasuke! I heard you leave then come back in. What the fuck are you doing?” Itachi exclaimed. Sasuke looked at the floor. “I took a walk.” Sasuke lied. Itachi gave a disbelieving huff. “Yeah just a walk in the cold for and hour and thirty minutes.” Itachi shook his head and got up angrily. “You know what. You sneaking out at night is only going to get you in trouble. Don’t expect me do bail you out when you get caught. Now get to school.” 

Sasuke git his teeth and nodded. ‘He just doesn’t understand.’ Sasuke thought bitterly as he walked to school. First period was strange. Everything was strange to Sasuke now. He was part of a gang he knew nothing about. The other strange thing was that Naruto was not in the class. And boy, did Sasuke have words and questions for him. By the end of second period, the blonde bounded into the classroom with a grin on his face until he saw Sasuke. 

The teacher shook there head, as if it was normal for him to be late. Naruto sat down next to the raven , not speaking and keeping his head down. Sasuke was frankly pissed. He keep his anger down until class was over which was thankfully only about 5 minutes. Naruto had gotten up before everyone else and was ready do run out. As soon as the bell rang Naruto bolted out. Sasuke wasn’t too far behind. 

“Naruto! Slow your ass down!” Sasuke yelled chasing after him. Finally, they stopped, all most out of breath,near a bathroom. The raven all but dragged the blonde in there. 

“Get out.” He growled at several freshman who nodded and left in a rush. 

“What the fuck asshole?” Naruto exclaimed angrily. Sasuke gave a huff and rolled his eyes. “I’m the asshole. What about you? You're dumbass almost got me killed and now I’m in a gang!” Sasuke paced around the bathroom. “Then you saved me..and said  _that_ to me.” Sasuke said in a softer tone, looking now at the other. Naruto seemed almost guilty. “I-I didn’t know he would do that! I just told him what you told me and De said he would handle it! How the fuck was I suppose to know!” The blonde exploded, then bit his lip and held his head down. “And, what I said at the dock. It was true.” Naruto peered up at Sasuke through his lose hair. “I don’t know why, but I kinda like you. Even if you are a ass.” 

Sasuke froze. Naruto continued to glance at him. “You know what” Naruto said blushing bright pink, “just forget I said anything.” His hand reached for the door, but Sasuke grabbed and held his wrist. With a bit of force, Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall, kissing him. In truth Sasuke was surprised when Naruro started kissing back with just as much energy. His hands tracking up and down Sasukes back and sides, while the raven keep a firm grip on the blondes hips. 

After a few moments, they broke for air. Blue iris locked into onyx. “So, what does this make us exactly?” Sasuke said moving away a little. “Boyfriends I guess. I’ve never, uh, been in a real relationship before.” Naruto confessed. “It’s been mostly disappointing one night stands.” Sasuke smirked. “I’ve never had a real one either, but I would try.” Naruto smiled and hugged the raven tightly. “We’ll give it our best then yeah? You have my number, I expect you to use it.” 

“Don’t worry, I will.” Sasuke said. A strange felling washing over his body. A fuzzy and warm felling, as if he were floating. With that, Naruto left the bathroom, heading to his next class. Sasuke took a glance at his reflection then headed out as well. 

‘Goddamn, my life just gets stranger and stranger. How the hell am I going to keep a relationship?’ Sasuke thought while walking. He didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the lessons as him and Naruto passed notes. Telling each other things about them and a few questions revolved there new relationship. Even at lunch, Naruto and Sasuke sat alone. Promising Kiba, Garra and the others that they would sit with them tomorrow.

The end of the day was a saddest part for Sasuke. Behind the courtyard wall, Naruto hugged and kissed him goodbye.

For the first time, the both of them left school with the biggest smile on there face.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Please leave a comment on how I can do better! Thanks for reading!! 
> 
> SHOULD I DO A FULL CHAPTER ON SASUKE AND ITACHI’S PAST? IN THE FUTURE I WILL DO ONE WITH NARUTO.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!! Kudos and comments are always loved!!


End file.
